With the expected advantages of Long Term Evolution (LTE), which is being developed by 3rd Generation Partnership Project (3GPP) as the last step toward the 4th generation (4G) of radio technologies and is being designed to increase the capacity and speed of wireless networks, such as a mobile telephone radio access networks (RANs), to provide for an end-to-end Internet Protocol (IP) service delivery of media, most major carriers in the United States (US) and several worldwide carriers have announced plans to convert their wireless networks to LTE beginning in 2009. In addition, public safety agencies (and US Intelligence Services) in the US have endorsed LTE as the preferred technology for 700 MHz broadband solutions for public safety. However, due to the system cost, sharing of broadband LTE wireless networks is anticipated; even sharing of these wireless networks by public safety agencies.
With each agency independently providing services for its users, it becomes necessary to prevent any agency from disproportionately consuming communication resources within any particular cell in the shared wireless network. However, an equitable distribution of wireless network resources is not possible using the current resource allocation mechanisms, wherein each agency independently interacts directly with the wireless network to reserve bandwidth and to specify Quality of Service related parameters for reserved resources.
Thus, there exists a need for a method for resource allocation in a shared wireless network.
Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help improve understanding of various embodiments. In addition, the description and drawings do not necessarily require the order illustrated. It will be further appreciated that certain actions and/or steps may be described or depicted in a particular order of occurrence while those skilled in the art will understand that such specificity with respect to sequence is not actually required.
Apparatus and method components have been represented where appropriate by conventional symbols in the drawings, showing only those specific details that are pertinent to understanding the various embodiments so as not to obscure the disclosure with details that will be readily apparent to those of ordinary skill in the art having the benefit of the description herein. Thus, it will be appreciated that for simplicity and clarity of illustration, common and well-understood elements that are useful or necessary in a commercially feasible embodiment may not be depicted in order to facilitate a less obstructed view of these various embodiments.